


Я хочу держать тебя за руку

by medichka_shani



Series: Шаги по краю Бездны [5]
Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, которое благополучно перестало быть AU: Организации уже нет, а Клэр и Присцилла все еще в коконе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хочу держать тебя за руку

Когда солнце светит в спину тому, кто идет тебе навстречу, то, как бы ты ни щурился, ты видишь только черный силуэт — короткий плащ, широкий разлет наплечников, росчерк рукояти над правым плечом — и слышишь позвякивание железа.  
Лаки останавливается и прикрывает глаза ладонью, как козырьком.  
Нет, у этой другая прическа, и рост повыше.  
"Из семьдесят девятых, конечно, — думает Лаки, откидывая капюшон с головы. — Наши носят свою форму, а у малолеток доспехи забрали сразу — хотя кое-кто успел улизнуть, разжившись оружием. Говорят, этих девчонок теперь по одной вылавливает Табита. Вроде бы уже почти всех выловила..."  
Здесь голая, каменистая местность; путникам не разминуться, не избежать встречи.  
Еще здесь гуляют ветра.  
Воительница проходит мимо, не замедляя шаг. Лаки, поднимает руку, чтобы поприветствовать ее, но она проходит мимо, одарив его сдержанным кивком.  
"Прямо как раньше, — думает Лаки, зачем-то оборачиваясь ей вслед. — Как будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто не выслеживают одни клеймор других, а те, в свою очередь — Черных, как будто одни люди не выслеживают клеймор, а другие — друг друга, как будто нет ни междоусобицы, ни войны... Всегда будут клеймор, которые просто выслеживают йома".   
Ветер треплет полы плаща за спиной уходящей воительницы. Лаки смотрит — и чувствует странную зыбкость в ногах, словно такое уже было.   
"— Я хочу узнать твое имя.  
— Ты забудешь его через несколько дней".  
— Нам пора, — громко говорит Лаки, а потом оборачивается и смотрит на пустое место рядом с собой.

Когда ты выходишь к морю, ты еще не видишь его, но уже чувствуешь запах йода и водорослей и слышишь тоскливые крики чаек.  
Лаки идет по дну оврага, разрезавшего здешнюю соленую землю надвое, поглядывает на синий треугольник неба над головой и на звездочки растущей по краю оврага морской гвоздики, и замирает как вкопанный: на одном из камней кто-то когда-то вырезал знак — черточку длинную, черточку поперек, и две черточки вверх — как воздетые к небу руки.  
Позади себя Лаки слышит шорох — точно кто-то пробежался босыми пятками. Лаки качает головой, заправляет торчащие волосы за ухо и карабкается прямо вверх по склону — туда, куда указывает нацарапанный на камне значок.  
Мелкие камушки сыплются из-под ног под его весом.   
Море — совсем рядом.   
Лаки доходит до полосы прибоя и стоит, хмурясь. По песку тянется длинная цепочка следов — маленьких, почти детских. Вдалеке Лаки видит рыбацкий поселок — но следы не доходят до него, исчезают, будто море слизало их.  
Или как будто бы их занес снег.  
"— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала это делать. Пожалуйста. Я тебя очень прошу.  
— Я не буду. Если этого просит Лаки..."

Когда ты сидишь посреди шумной компании, с головой, гудящей от выпитого, с охрипшей глоткой, уставшей орать "Ходит йома над рекою", то в какой-то момент, соскальзывая щекой с подпирающего ее кулака, ты понимаешь, что сейчас ты более одинок, чем на выжженных солнцем сопках Сутафа или в насквозь продуваемых равнинах Лотрека.  
— Так, не спать, — покачивающийся Сид толкает Лаки кулаком в плечо. — Бери плащ... И этот, как его, м-меч... И поперли дальше, а завтра проспишься и доложи-шь-си капитану про весь тамошний пиздец...  
Лаки тоскливо и сонно подумывает, не послать ли его к черту прямо сейчас — а потом чувствует левым плечом чужое прикосновение. И с томительной радостью оборачивается, готовясь увидеть темные глаза и темные волосы не то девушки, не то ребенка.  
Миата, насупившись, отпрыгивает назад и скалит зубы.   
Лаки громко вздыхает, смотрит ей в глаза и тянется потрепать ее по волосам.  
— Осторожно, укусит! — Сид трезвеет прямо на глазах. И, когда видит, что Миата переносит прикосновение без единого писка, восклицает с какой-то даже обидой: — Как ты это сделал?!  
Луна над рабонскими крышами сияет, как серебряные глаза клеймор. Почти невыносимо.  
"— Я хочу быть с тобой. По-настоящему. Я хочу тебя защищать..."

Когда-ты, оставив позади всех, кто тебя знал, и все, что было тебе дорого, приходишь в этот лес, находишь то, что спрятано в нем, и кладешь руки на поверхность темной живой глыбы, в которой находится то, что раньше было Присциллой и Клэр, — она не отвечает тебе ничем. Вообще ничем. Ни тайного знака, ни дрожи, ни голоса, ни единого звона, кроме того, что с утра поселился с перепою в твоей башке.   
Вообще ничего.  
Лаки упирается в неровную поверхность лбом и широко улыбается. Воткнув меч в землю позади себя, он разводит безоружные руки, будто обнимая "кокон".  
— Мне все равно больше некуда идти, — поясняет он вслух, точно глыба может его слышать. Он знает, что внутри обе, и не слишком задумывается, к которой из них он обращается. — Я хочу не слишком многого.  
Я просто хочу держать тебя за руку.  
В двух местах под его пальцами глыба начинает меняться, плавясь и обволакивая ладони, а ему кажется, точно с двух сторон двое протягивают к нему руки и смыкают ладони в крепком рукопожатии.  
А может быть, так оно и есть.


End file.
